trident_industriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aethi Imperium
"Sen'eslan Aethis, Aethi saia lem vai'sa. A'nen ti'thaiel, i a'niel Arana." "From the land of Aethis, Aethi we are, united. In the name of our world, and the name of our Emperor." — Last verse of the Aethi Imperial Anthem The Aethi Imperium, or ''avari'arenu'Aethi in Aethi, is a large and powerful faction with a focus on voidcraft (starship) construction. The Imperium's headquarters are situated in Viarai City on their home planet of Aethis. It encompasses a large area of space surrounding the Elii/Aethis System, and includes several protectorates, including the Valleth-Akhar Federation, the United Planetary Republic of Iala, and others. Description Initially united by a war against an alien race who threatened to conquer Aethis, the Aethi Imperium is a large empire spanning many star systems. Demographs Ethnicity Aethi Despite the annexing of many alien worlds, the population of the Imperium remains primarily Aethi. The Aethi race inhabits a great number of space stations, colony worlds, and ground outposts across Imperial space. Other Races The Imperium also contains a fair number of alien races brought under Aethi control. These include the Hhuul of Khhoriqh, the Areil people, the Elurians, the Marethans, the Syav Ulsot, the Isthand, and others. These races are (usually) granted full citizenship, and can be found living and working alongside the Aethi themselves throughout the Imperium. Those originating from the Imperial protectorates, and migrants from nearby independent states, also make up a small but significant fraction of the Imperial population. Population -wip- Income -wip- Crime -wip- Politics Government The central Aethi government is composed of the Aethi Emperor, the Imperial Hall (composed of the elected Representative Assembly and the Emperor's selected Imperial Council), and the elected Aethi High Tribunal, the Imperium's highest court. The Aethi ''Daiun'Areni, or Charter of the Empire, is a constitutional document that outlines the specific powers of the Emperor and some of those of the Council and High Tribunal (The rest defined later by the Three Articles of Viarai). The Aethi government is based in Viarai City. The Emperor resides in the central part of a two-spired structure called the Il'Dasar, or Shining Towers. The Imperial Hall, where the legislative body of the same name meets, is located nearby, as is the "Ataaza" (more properly Ataaza Court Hall) which houses the Aethi High Tribunal. Foreign Relations -wip- Military The Aethi space fleet, officially referred to as the Aethi'avari'esten (Aethi Stellar Navy) or sometimes the Il'Kiath (Shining Fleet), is a large starship force designed constructed largely by Imperial Navy shipyards with some assistance from Aeruun (Enigma) Applied Gravitics, Sakaalra (Eclipse) Driveyards, and other Aethi private spaceflight companies. Fleet Main article: Ships manufactured by Aethi Imperium Unlike some factions, who routinely field very large assets to overwhelm opponents with raw firepower, Imperial fleets are almost entirely composed of fast frigates, destroyers, and cruisers, often operating in packs. Design Philosophy Aethi starships tend to rely primarily on shielding and agility for defence, and favour close-ranged particle beam and plasma cannon weapons, supported by powerful missiles. However, the Imperial Navy also employs two long-range, missile-based craft equipped with heavier armour: the Sorek-Thalian-class missile frigate and the Tlaiath-Varias-class Battlecruiser. History Prior to 2314 "Il'aena syi'avar'lin, serenu kei eliara" (May the light of the stars guide your path) — An Aethi saying Prior to the Aethi Imperium's founding, Aethis was split up into several continental factions, themselves alliances composed of individual countries. Shortly after Saeaan Union scientists developed warp travel, Aethis encountered its first extraterrestrial threat in the form of the Esonar, who intended to exploit the planet and its residents for resources and labour. The ensuing conflict devastated several areas of Aethis , including its former primary spaceport on Ithal Island, off of the easternmost part of Saeaan, and left the planet's space and military infrastructure in ruins. In a stroke of extreme luck for Aethis, the Esonar themselves were threatened by the Vaygr Empire, forcing them to pull their invasion forces out of Aethis and leave it nearly forgotten while the Esonar fought for their own survival against the Vaygr forces. During this period, a young Isaani leader, Athad Irias'keior, rose up and for the first time rallied the planet's citizens under one banner - the blue "Four Corners' Star" that has since remained the world's symbol. Under his leadership, Aethis rebuilt a new, unified military force, adapting Esonar technologies and creating a far more advanced fleet of ships. It also expanded its spheres of influence, establishing bases in other systems, trading with nearby races and forming alliances. When the Esonar finally pushed back the Vaygr in the late 2130s (Galactic Standard Date) and turned their attention back towards colonisation and expansion, the Aethi Imperium was already a formidable faction spanning from what would later become border systems of the Vaygr Empire, to the edges of what was to become Trident Industries' territory. While Aethis developed high-speed warp drive and other advanced technologies earlier than many factions, a long period of stagnation in the 23rd century resulted in many factions catching up with or even surpassing Aethi technologies in some areas. However, the Aethi still have advanced in some areas to a degree that others have not, such as graviton manipulation. 2314 On the 6th December, the Aethi Imperium began advertising job positions on multiversal networks such as StarMade Dock, which led to the faction being more recognised among the many galactic communities. Less than a day later, Xanthos Interstellar Starfleet offered an alliance, which Ithirahad accepted. Around this time, the Imperium settled in the Elwyn Galaxies. 2315 In early 2315, an Aethi subject planet in the Elwyn Galaxies housing a replica of Aethis' Viarai City was split into pieces with illegal 'bug'-based weaponry. In June and July, the faction moved to the SS Galaxies. On the 8th of August, the Helkan Imperium declared war on Aethi, and shot at an Aethi civilian salvage vessel as well as an Eclipse-class fighter on patrol and an older station. The same day, Master Artificer of the galaxy-controlling faction Event Horizon advised the Aethi leadership to abide by the 'Derelict Stations Conservation Act'. In late October, the Order of Bogatyrs also requested an alliance with Aethi, which was accepted. In mid-November, Trident Industries also sent an alliance request. 2316 In late January, noted systems engineer Lecic of the Thryn Monarchy temporarily joined the Imperium in protest at his own faction; he returned to the Monarchy several days later, after completing a refit of the Eser-Kalan-class. Category:Factions